On The Other Side Of The Well
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: After the death of Naraku the group begins the life's free of him and Kagome realizes that she must return home. Sesshomaru has falling for Kagome while they searched for jewel shards he tries to make her stay to be his mate, after meeting Inuyasha new ma
1. Chapter One

1,425 words

Yeah I came out with another story just another one that came to my head maybe one day I'll finish one that would be nice. Well enjoy this story I'm working on chapter two as you read this.

Chapter one

After three years of walking around Japan it had ended Naraku has been stopped true not how they would have thought, but at least it ended.

After a year and a half of searching for jewel shards the group got to finally face Naraku, some how in the battle Naraku got Kagome's and Koga's shards with Kahoku dead Naraku had the whole Shikon-no-tama. Just as Naraku was about to make his wish a miko's arrow shot out and shattered the jewel once more, everyone turned to the archer to only see Kikyo use her soul stealers carry her over to Naraku where she wrapped her arms around him from behind and call up a well of flame.

The group heard the screams of Naraku and Kikyo from behind the well and once it fell Naraku was nothing more then a pile of dust. Kikyo with her last breath she released Inuyasha of all vows and promises asking him to live his life happily for them both.

After that battle it took another year and a half to find the shards once more though this time Kagome began to se that her "crush" on Inuyasha was just caused by leaving all she knew to go to a place completely different. Her crush was just a way to feel comfortable in this new time.

Inuyasha now free of Kikyo told Kagome of his romantic feelings for her, Kagome having found out what her feelings were told them to Inuyasha who wasn't very happy about being rejected however, in the end they both agreed to be just friends.

Sango and Miroku stopped beating around the bush after Naraku's death they began courting while hunting for shards. After only half a year they married. Miroku is still a hentai though only for Sango he also still gets hit by Sango.

Sesshomaru became an ally he traveled with the group before the death of Naraku. He'll come by once in a while to let his ward Rin play with Shippo, Kilala and Kagome.

While Sesshomaru traveled with the group he began to understand Kagome better and by the time Naraku died he began to have feelings for Kagome despite anything he thought about humans. So when he found out that Kagome was going home for good he decided to tell her how he feels about her.

"Kagome-chan!" said a ten year old Rin.

"Ohayou Rin-chan, Sessho-kun"

"Ohayou Kagome"

"Can you play now Kagome-chan?"

"Gomen Rin-chan but, I need to pack my things because I'm retuning home"

"Can I go?"

"Rin-chan I'm not coming back"

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong here remember what I told you about where I come from?"

"Hai, I'll miss you Kagome-chan"

"And I you"

"Kagome, could I speak with you privately please?"

"Sure, there's something I wouldn't to ask you anyway"

Sesshomaru lead Kagome away from the children they went to the hot spring from the village. Stopping on the edge of the spring Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you know how Inuyasha and Shippo don't get along, so I was wondering if you could take him in when I'm gone"

"So you aren't returning"

"yeah I think that now after the shikon restored and Sango and Miroku having their first child and Inuyasha leaving all the time it's just I don't have a place here"

"And if you had a reason to stay?"

"I don't know it's not like a reason will just happen to be here"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something to Kagome a voice called out to her.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Sango is giving birth she's asking for you!" A child said.

"What already it's over a month early, come on Sessho-kun"

Kagome took off down the path Sesshomaru followed behind distressed that he couldn't tell Kagome his feelings.

Kagome came running into Sango's birthing hut breathless and worried. Sango was screaming in pain when Kagome saw her.

"Sango, where does it hurt?" Kagome asked after all the years of cute and births etc. Kagome was the most skilled miko around to help Sango and her unborn child.

"She asked where it hurts some miko, where the fuck do you think it hurt my feet!"

Kagome knelt down in front of her best friend to examine her when she did she found out why Sango was in so much pain.

"Keade I'm going to need hot water, rages and my back pack as well as something for Sango to bite on to"

"What is wrong Kagome?" Keade asked

"Sango's baby has not turned it wishes to be born feet first"

"My poor baby it'll die!" Sango screamed

"It won't I can save it, but I need those things now Keade"

Keade left with a rush Kagome gave Sango a gentle squeeze before leaving the hut.

"Sessho-kun…?"

"Kagome…"

"I've come to warn you there will be real loud screaming Sango's baby wishes to be born backwards"

"Can you save both mother and child?"

"Hai I can, but I won't say how until after I'm done its better if only I know right now"

"Very well when you're finished I wish to continue our talk"

"Alright, please tell the children not to come around the village"

With a nod Sesshomaru left, Kagome ran back into the hut with Sango minutes later Keade returned with the things Kagome asked for.

Sesshomaru sat in a tree over looking the children his children Sesshomaru know that now if he couldn't make Kagome stay for him he'll take care of Shippo like his own.

Sesshomaru was thinking on how to word what he wanted to tell Kagome when he caught the sent of his half-brother. Calling Jaken to watch the children Sesshomaru headed off to meet the half-brother before he could get to Kagome.

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree carrying Miroku who he picked up along the way. Inuyasha could see the village ahead as well as his half-brother.

"Kuso what's he doing here? I thought that after Naraku was killed I wouldn't have to put up with him"

Maybe he's here for Lady Kagome"

"Yasha, who is that? Said a female inu hanyou that came up behind Inuyasha and Miroku

"That's just Inuyasha half-brother Lord Sesshomaru Kibou"

"Lord of the western lands is your brother why didn't you tell me Yasha?"

"Sorry mate but, he and I don't get along"

"Inuyasha I see that you've found your own kind"

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's busy at the moment and can't be interrupted, however; I'll be happy to take care of you"

"Where is Sango?"

"she's busy as well"

"Is she alright, is the baby alight?"

"Sango and your son are resting fine" Kagome said

"A son I have a son!"

Miroku ran down the path to the village chanting that over and over again. Kagome watch Miroku then turned to Inuyasha and the unknown female next to him.

"Inuyasha who is this?" Kagome asked pointing to the unknown female

"My mate Kibou"

"so that's why you kept leaving, well I remember that Sesshomaru wanted to finish a talk so I'll see you two later"

Kagome headed off into the forest away from the three Sesshomaru growled at the pare before going after Kagome.

"Did I do something wrong yasha?"

"No mate I think it was something else"

Sesshomaru was having a hard time finding Kagome in seemed that she hid her scent subconsciously. Using his ears Sesshomaru was able to find Kagome in a clearing with her head on her knees.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I don't belong here"

"Kagome I need to tell you something"

"What's that?"

"Rin isn't the reason for me coming to see you; the reason is because I've fallen for you"

"You what?"

"I love you Kagome please stay and be my mate"

"NO! I won't believe it I don't belong here!"

Kagome took off deeper into the forest Sesshomaru was hurt that she didn't want to believe him. Sesshomaru looked at the place Kagome left then skyward he prayed the any Kami to hear his one pure hope.

Shippo and Rin were playing in a field of flowers when a crying Kagome came through the tree line.

"Kagome-chan..?"

"Mama..?"

Kagome looked from Rin's innocent face with concern to Shippo's only to have more tears fall from her eyes taking off once more this time to the village.

Sesshomaru headed to the village hoping that was where Kagome had gone he wanted to find her to hold her till she believed him then take her as his mate.


	2. Chapter Two

1,948 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

Hi guys sorry this took so long but I wanted to make the lemon perfect and it was causing some trouble and well I got grounded from the computer for four days because of my little brother booted me off while I was downloading something.

Anyway this chapter may be a little sad for some of you but no need to get mad all will be fine. Oh yeah I worked extra hard on the grammar so don't flame me and tell me its bad because of the grammar I'm trying alright.

* * *

Chapter two 

Kagome spent the time ignoring and avoiding Sesshomaru or helping Sango with a new born baby, but it still wasn't enough she still heard his voice saying those three words over and over it was enough to drive her insane.

Inuyasha told the group how he met his new mate and she in turn told them her story which it turns out was the opposite of what Inuyasha went through after their stories Kagome left the hut only to fine Sesshomaru standing by a tree.

"I know you've been ignoring me Kagome, what I want to know in why"  
"In case you don't remember you told me that you love me and that is why"  
"I know you don't feel the same why about me but, can't I at least try to win your heart?"

"No I'm going home Sesshomaru where I belong, everyone here has somewhere to belong I don't, I belong in my time five hundred years after this time"

"Has loving the hanyou as long as you have without it being returned turned you to think this way; that you believe you don't belong here. You said it yourself the well brought you here for a reason and it wasn't the Shikon"

"But I'm human I'll die in less then one fourth of your life time, plus you hate humans"

"Wrong Kagome I don't hate humans not since you and Rin who is also human and my daughter"

"I can't do this Sesshomaru; I never should have come here"

Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes as she spoke in her heart she wanted more then anything for what Sesshomaru said to be true, she wanted to be loved and wanted. It was her conscious mind that told it wasn't true that it couldn't be true.

Sesshomaru watched the tears fall each and everyone hurting him just as much as Kagome, he wanted nothing more then to comfort her and make all the pain and doubt leave. In a desperate move Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms he began to kiss her tears away hoping that she's find comfort within his embrace.

The feel of his soft lips was like a loving and gentle lullaby calming her inner troubles and worries. The kisses became more then comfort they seem to be more of a desire.

Sesshomaru began to trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to gently nip on her collar bone his hands that once stayed around her waist pull her close continued to rub her back wanting her to comfortable with his actions.

Kissing his way back up Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes to see if she wanted to stop seeing that she didn't Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss, Sesshomaru growled in pleasure when Kagome innocently began to return the kiss.

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't care it just felt good, so good that she returned Sesshomaru's kiss with a heated kiss of her own. Kagome moaned into the kiss when Sesshomaru's tongue ran along her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss and deepened it. When Kagome's tongue began to fight with his he growled in pleasure once more. Wanting more Sesshomaru moved his hands so that one was in Kagome shirt rubbing the skin and gently running his claws on it as well, the other picked Kagome up so he could lay her on the ground.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand on her back skin to skin it was making the pulse that lay between her legs more apparent and when he picked her up to lay her down Kagome knew where they were headed what surprised her was that she wanted it real bad.

Shocking Sesshomaru Kagome broke the kiss and gently pushed him away sitting up and looking Sesshomaru in the eye Kagome removed her shirt and bra. Shocked by her boldness Sesshomaru could only kneel there looking at her uncovered chest in was when Kagome pulled him back did he realize what that meant.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a heated kiss on her lips before making a line to her chest to kiss, lick and nip the nipple into a hard bud then taking it into his mouth.

Kagome was enjoying Sesshomaru's blissful actions; she was letting him know with moans and her hands. She really liked when he teased her nipple with his fangs it gave her a sense of erotic danger.

Sesshomaru moved from one breast to another repeating the actions causing Kagome to arch her back in response growling in approval at her action Sesshomaru decided to reward her with another pleasurable feeling.

His right hand began to travel down Kagome's curves then up the inside on her thigh gently caressing the muscles till they relaxed. Pulling up to look at her face as he moved his hand; he wanted to see her reaction to this.

Kagome could feel his hand moving up the inside of her thigh somewhere in the back of her mind she was happy that she wore a skirt on this day. When Sesshomaru's finger came in contact with her wet panties Kagome's breath hitched and a long moan escaped her throat as Sesshomaru stroked her womanhood.

Sesshomaru smirked up at Kagome he could smell her arousal he knew that if he would pull away she would cry out in disappointment; thankfully for the both of them Sesshomaru had no thought of leaving her in such a predicament.

Slowly so Kagome could feel what he was doing Sesshomaru slipped a clawed finger inside Kagome's panties to rub her pleasure bud; as he did that Sesshomaru kissed back up to her mouth where he kissed her till she ran out of air.

The finger that was rubbing Kagome moved down till it caressed her opening. Kagome bucked her hips impatiently and let out a moan/whimper at Sesshomaru.

Slowly Sesshomaru removed Kagome's panties and skirt. Kissing a path down her torso and her tummy Sesshomaru stopped just at her womanhood and took a deep breath.

"God Kagome you smell great" Sesshomaru whispered against her skin.

Sesshomaru wanted to taste her so bad at the point, so when Kagome pushed her hips into Sesshomaru's face he couldn't help but lick.

Kagome let a long heavy moan out as Sesshomaru's tongue teased her folds; Sesshomaru's growls of enjoyment were causing Kagome to become wetter then before.

Sesshomaru was in heaven Kagome tasted even better then she smelled; Sesshomaru was having trouble ignoring his enlarged member after tasting Kagome he knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

Rising to his feet Sesshomaru looked right into Kagome's eyes so she wouldn't think he was leaving her he began to remove his clothing; as each of his clothing fell to the ground Kagome's scent of arousal grew making Sesshomaru even harder that he already was.

Once he was as bare as Kagome Sesshomaru knelt back down between her legs and growled back up to her face stopping to loving kiss her breast.

"I'm sorry my love" Sesshomaru said inches before Kagome's lips

Sesshomaru thrusted into Kagome's tight sheath breaking through her maiden head while kissing Kagome's screams on pain. Sesshomaru stilled waiting for Kagome to adjust to him.

Kagome didn't think the pain would ever go away but, when Sesshomaru stopped and waited the pain started to leave and she began to feel him inside of her; that feeling its self was erotic Kagome couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Sesshomaru took the moan as the go ahead to move slowly he pulled out hissing at the tightness till just his head was in then he thrusted back in making both he and Kagome moan.

Sesshomaru continued at a slow pace driving both him and Kagome crazy. Kagome's moans continued to get louder she even wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist hoping that would get him to speed up.

Sesshomaru decided that it was time to speed up so pulling out once more Sesshomaru slammed in once more causing Kagome to come hard screaming to the heavens that she was pleased.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome muscles squeezing his member making her sheath even tighter then it was. After a few more thrust Sesshomaru came spilling his seed deep within Kagome's womb and growling to the gods how pleased he is.

Sesshomaru fell to the side and pulled Kagome close to him his panting breath blew over Kagome's moist skin causing goose bumps to appear. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Kagome's hair taking in her scent that now had his laced within it.

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms subconsciously snuggled into Sesshomaru's bare chest, Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome before he wrapped her up in his arms using his tail to keep them both warm.

Kagome woke to the sun shining through the trees and into her eyes, looking around Kagome wondered what she was doing out in the forest sleeping that's when she saw Sesshomaru sleeping beside her.

Kagome remembered what had happened the night before fearing that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her leave or have any kind of choice she did the only thing she thought she could; slowly and very carefully Kagome detached herself from the Taiyoukai and grabbed her clothes that thankfully wasn't destroyed quickly she dressed and ran from the sleeping youkai.

Kagome came to Keade's hut thankfully everyone was still sleeping she grabbed her bag and took off for the well. Once at the well Kagome stopped to say a silent goodbye to the time she loved and the friends that became her family.

Sighing Kagome wiped away her tears she jumped into the well to never again return.

Sesshomaru woke shortly after to only find Kagome gone standing Sesshomaru dressed and followed Kagome scent to the old miko's hut, walking in he found that everyone was waking up.

"Has any one see Kagome?"

"No sorry I just woke up" Sango said

Nodding his thanks Sesshomaru left the hut to search for Kagome; he found her scent leading back into the forest.

Sesshomaru followed the scent to only be joined by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing I can find her on my own?"

"Not if she went home you can't, you can't o to her time. Any ways I want to see if she's alright after all I did kind of turn up mated out of the blue"

"Kagome is fine with that I spoke with her last night"

"If you were with her last night than why are you looking for her?"

"She left without finishing something"

The two of them came to a stop at the bone eaters well where Kagome's scent stopped. Sesshomaru sighed while Inuyasha jumped into the well in only come right back out.

"What happen?"

"Kagome sealed the well I can't go through. I don't think she's coming back"

Sesshomaru looked down the well trying to see if there was a way to break the seal, when without his noticing a tear fell from his eye into the dark well.

Inuyasha was shocked when he saw the tear; he never would have thought that it would be Kagome that would be the one to welt his brother's heart.

Sesshomaru slowly yet sadly walked away from the well; the only way to bring back his one true love. He felt numb it was worse then acting like his felt nothing because this time he didn't.

After he was far from the well and the village Sesshomaru let out a mournful howl letting all know that he had last his mate.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and his mate Kibou all looked up at the sound Rin sat in the corner crying and mumbling so herself "Otou sad Okaa gone Otou is crying".  
Once they heard that they knew Sesshomaru loved Kagome truly and with all his heart; and the Kagome went home never to return.


	3. chapter three

1,893 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

Hey I'm updating again don't you love me. This chapter came out real fast because I had a dream about it.

But to let you know the next chapter will take place two month from when this one did. So enjoy this chapter be warned Sesshomaru is really OOC and this is sad. Don't hate me.

* * *

Chapter three 

When Kagome returned to her time she used both an arrow and a scroll Miroku gave her to seal off the well; she knew that because of the way so left Inuyasha would try and get her to come back. But going back was something Kagome could never do.

After that Kagome began to pick her life back up in her time; after traveling to the past for six years her friends stopped coming by to see her, even Hojo stopped asking about her.

So Kagome slowly began to make a new life for herself free from the past the first thing she did was take all the pictures she was able to take in the past and hid them. The shikon the normally hung around her neck was removed and placed inside and cushioned box with sealing scrolls that she got from Miroku just for the shikon all over it; the shikon was placed with all her pictures and even her good old yellow pack.

Once Kagome's room was past free she enrolled in college; thankfully with traveling to the past she was able to pass junior high and high school. Once that was done she went and got a part time job at a near by book store.

So with Kagome's new life beginning she began to talk to her old friends once more, they'd spend hours together talking about everything; and sometimes Kagome would spend weekends with them.

That is until two months later when Mrs. Higurashi began to notice things about her daughter that had her worried.

Mrs. Higurashi often found Kagome getting sick at the sight of food; when someone would say something about food Kagome would place one hand on her mouth and the other around her stomach and turn a sickly green. But what had Mrs. Higurashi the most worried was how Kagome didn't seem to eat but yet all of her freshly bought clothes were getting way too tight on her.

Mrs. Higurashi had an idea what was wrong with her daughter; she was just hoping that she was wrong.

"Kagome could I speak to you just mother to daughter please?" Mrs. Higurashi asked before Kagome could leave the house.  
"Sure. what about?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat at their low table and waited for Kagome to be seated before she spoke.

"Kagome I would like you to be honest with me about this, have you been intimate with a man?"

"You're talking about sex right?"

"Yes, please tell me the truth I won't get angry"

"Yes mom I have been with someone like that"

"I see, well tell me you at least used protection"

"it wasn't the easy mom I couldn't just say stop let me go for a few hours to get a condom; it just happened I was crying and I wanted to go home, I wanted to stay I wanted to belong, most of all I wanted what he told me that day before to be real"

"What did he tell you the day before?"

"He told me he loved me, I didn't believe him so I yelled at him and I ignored him the next day, but then Inuyasha came back with his mate and I was upset and I wanted to come home. He cornered me and we talked and I started to cry he comforted me and one thing lead to another I'm sorry mama"

"I kn-wait did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Have you gone back in the last two months?"

"No I won't go back I belong here"  
"Come on Kagome we need to get you to a midwife"  
"Why?"  
"I believe your pregnant Kagome"

Back in the past those little two months of Kagome not being there has cause a number of changes to happen. First were Inuyasha, he and his mate moved into the western lands palace per Sesshomaru's demand; Sango and Miroku followed again by Sesshomaru's demand. The most shocking was Sesshomaru he began to show emotion without knowing it; it was only sadness and longing but, it was shown.

Sesshomaru spent most of his time with Rin and Shippo he began to raise them as his children he even had them start calling him Otou-san, of course with Sesshomaru spending his time with the children the work the Sesshomaru needed to get done was being ignored, so Sesshomaru turned to the only one that was aloud to do it: Inuyasha.

So now Inuyasha was doing the work of a lord while Sesshomaru raised his children; Inuyasha's mate Kibou sat at is side curious as too why Sesshomaru was still called the lord of the west when Inuyasha was doing all the work, so she asked Inuyasha.

"He's sad my mate he loves Kagome more deeply that I could have ever thought he could; the way she left made a big hole in his heart. He isn't even acting like himself normally he's cold and uncaring and doesn't show his emotions, but he walks around here with his emotions shown like clothing; he spends time with the children raising them like Kagome would. All I'm doing is trying to help him get through this"  
"I don't understand if lord Sesshomaru loves the Kagome so much why did she leave?""That was my fault I never did treat her right I was to into believing that I loved Kikyo that I never saw her love for me; I treated her like dirt, I never called her by her real name it was always bitch this or wench that. I even went as far as calling her Kikyo. It wasn't till after we killed Naraku did I realize that it wasn't Kikyo I loved but, Kagome, however; by that time she had given up on ever getting my love. When I told her how I felt she told me that she just wanted to be friends I agreed to it but, I was still hurt by it and often left the group, I knew with Sesshomaru there they'd be safe. That's when you met me"  
"I remember I asked you what you were running from you told me that you weren't running from anything"  
"Well I wasn't I was going to go back"  
"But I still don't understand yasha, if Lord Sesshomaru says he loves her why didn't he mate her and have her stay?"  
"Because she didn't believe me Kibou, and I couldn't mate her without her consent" Sesshomaru said walking into the study  
"Something wrong Sesshomaru?"  
"No I've come to tell you that I'm going to formally adopt Rin and Shippo, I've sent Sango to get the old miko"  
"What brought this one?"  
"If I'm going to live lone enough to see her again so will our children, sadly there is nothing I can do for Sango and Miroku and their children"

Sesshomaru left the study leaving Inuyasha to shake his head sadly.

"I see what you mean yasha he really truly loves her"

In the future Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had just found out that not only was Mrs. Higurashi right Kagome is pregnant but, the baby isn't human or even half human. The midwife that Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome to sent them to a very special doctor; when they got there they were shocked to see that the doctor wasn't human.

"Good evening my name is doctor Kaonajimi, so what's the problem?"  
"It's my daughter doctor we were told be a midwife that her baby isn't human" Mrs. Higurashi said  
"I see come with me dear and we'll have a look"

Kagome followed the doctor into a examination room while Mrs. Higurashi waited in the waiting room.

Kagome was told to remove her clothes and put a gown on and sit on the examination table; she did as she was told when the doctor returned she had a nurse behind her pushing in an ultrasound machine.

"No Kagome how long have you been pregnant?"  
"I don't know two months I guess"  
"Alright with this were going to see how you baby is doing"

Kagome watched at she placed gel on her stomach and on the camera type thing; she switched it on the pressed it against her stomach Kagome watched as her baby appeared on the screen.

"It looks like you've got a very healthy baby youkai"  
"Really so it's full youkai?"  
"Oh yes" the doctor said while moving the ultrasound machine.  
"Now Kagome I need to ask you a few questions about the father, that way I'll know what to expect for the baby"  
"Alright"  
"Great first off; what kind of youkai was he?"  
"Silver inu"  
"Well I haven't seen one of those in a long time"  
"You've seen a silver inu before?"  
"Of course no one could forget lord Sugimi and his heir lord Sesshomaru"  
"P-please continue with you questions"  
"Right, do you know which way he came into the world?"  
"Which way..?"  
"Dear he didn't tell you; see sometimes pups can be born in their beast form which means that they'll be stronger then those that are born in their human form"  
"I don't know"  
"It's alright dear, now I want you to start going to this place every week; here you'll learn how to birth a youkai pup. You might want to tell the father about this before then though Inu's aren't known to be forgiving about being kept from their pups" said the doctor giving Kagome a card.  
"I can't tell him, he wouldn't care" Kagome said sadly

Kagome dressed and went back to her mother the doctor told Mrs. Higurashi all that she told Kagome; she also told her to remind Kagome and the birthing classes and that Kagome needed more meat a little over cooked for the next seven months.

After that Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome stopped at the market to pick up some extra meat for Kagome as well as some baby books.

In the past Sesshomaru had just placed his newly adopted children in their rooms before he went to his own, to him the room seemed to empty and cold without the warmth of Kagome, he'd often felt this way after being with the children all day, however; on this day it was worse he spent most of the night trying to get Rin to calm down about her new tail; it was both long and fluffy it had the length of Sesshomaru's but the fluffiness of Shippo's. Now that she was a inu-kitsune-human she would be able to see Kagome once again in her time; thanks to being adopted by a Taiyoukai and getting a youkai brother that is.

As Sesshomaru lay down in his bed he looked up to the night sky and began to think about life with Kagome in her time, he began to think about the many pup's they would have together and how Shippo and Rin would be around her.

Sesshomaru longed for Kagome at his side often when no one was around Sesshomaru would find himself silently crying for her, he could still remember the feel of her skin against his, the scent of her was imbedded in his brain; he didn't want to lose any memory of her.

"_One day Kagome I will find you and on the day you'll be mine this I promise you"_ Sesshomaru whispered to the night sky before going to sleep.


	4. chapter four

1,757 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

Man I love writing this story, and I love getting the reviews thank you everyone. Now this is for the end of this chapter Shrinema Mrs. Higurashi InukidPetto+ Inuyasha. Good now that is done I'll go work on chapter five, if this keeps up you'll see it tomorrow. Enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter four 

For two months Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Kagome if the baby let her and grandfather if his health let him; all worked together to clean out the attic. Mrs. Higurashi decided that since Kagome was having a baby that she should be aloud to have some privacy, so she told Kagome that she would have the attic remolded into a new apt for her.

Kagome has grown over the last two months. She didn't like having to eat under cooked meat, but she was getting used to it but she'll do anything for her baby.

Kagome went to life a box, but was yelled at by Mrs. Higurashi.

"Don't you even think about it young lady!"

"Sorry mama I'm just trying to help" Kagome said holding back a yawn.

"Kagome go take a nap dear, you're tired you need some sleep"

Kagome nodded and went back down the stairs to her room; Kagome laid down she began to rub her growing belly thinking about its father.

Sesshomaru sat in his garden Rin and Shippo played tag, a game that Kagome taught Shippo; Sesshomaru could only look up and wonder about Kagome and how she was doing.

Sango watched Sesshomaru from a window she could see how much Sesshomaru missed Kagome; that's why she started her journal, so she could tell Kagome all about what Sesshomaru is going through without her by his side.

Sesshomaru didn't know, but Sango has often seen him crying for Kagome; it hurt her to know that part of the reason Kagome left was something she told Kagome one year ago.

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome and Sango sat relaxing in a hot spring they spent the day searching for jewel shards.

"Sango you know about Inuyasha and I right?"

"Hai"

"What if I told you that I've started to have feelings for someone else?"

"Like who, Koga?"

"No Sesshomaru"

"Kagome, he's a Taiyoukai a Lord you'd never be more the a whore to him; he hates his own Otou-san because he took a human as a mate"

"So I guess I should think about going home after all this is finished"

"That's is you choice, though I'd like you to be there for the birth of my baby"

**END FLASH BACK**

It was because of that talk that Kagome wouldn't believe Sesshomaru; Sango felt that their unhappiness was her fault, so in her journal she told Kagome she was wrong about Sesshomaru.

Kagome woke from her nap by her stomach growling, rolling over Kagome looked at her clock on the night stand to only see that is was time for her to ready to go to the book store.

Rising from her bed Kagome took a quick shower then dressed; she then went down to the kitchen to make some food.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen working on the family dinner, when Kagome walked in she smiled at her pregnant daughter; unlike other parents Mrs. Higurashi wasn't angry at her daughter for getting pregnant outside of marriage or even those she's just found that are angry because their daughter got pregnant by a youkai. No Mrs. Higurashi was happy for her daughter she had to best memory of the one she loved.

Even though Kagome didn't say she loved the father Mrs. Higurashi could tell she did; there was just something keeping Kagome from believing it.

"Have a good nap dear?"

"Yeah, but now I have to go to work and junior is hungry"

"Alright here, I made this special for you" Mrs. Higurashi said handing Kagome a bowl.

Kagome ate quickly then kissed her mother good bye before leaving.

At the book store Kagome just basically sat around reading the full time worker did everything before Kagome got there, all Kagome had to do was wait for someone that wanted to buy something.

As Kagome walked down the shelves looking for a new book to read she came across a book series called "The Taiyoukai Tails", curious Kagome picked it up to look at.

Hours later Kagome was ringing up the entire series for herself; to her the books were like the search for the shikon only with a romantic ending.

When Kagome got home her stomach was once again begging for food; sighing Kagome walked into the kitchen for some food.

The next day Kagome woke up to her alarm groaning Kagome rose from her bed to get ready for school; after a shower and breakfast Kagome left for school.

At school Kagome was getting odd looks from everyone, not knowing why and not caring Kagome ignored them; stepping into her history class Kagome was surprised to see a new teacher.

Taking her seat Kagome watched the teacher closely; there was something about him that felt familiar to her.

"good morning class I'm going to be filling in for a while Mrs. Hebi my name is sensei-Genjo, now let's begin"

As he talked Kagome realize what it was about him that was familiar; he's a youkai.

Sesshomaru returned to doing work and was still spending time with the children, he still longed for Kagome mostly at night when there was nothing to keep his mind off her.

The sound of Sango's and Miroku's baby added to the pains of longing, but for the pup's Sesshomaru wanted to have with Kagome; he often thought back to the night before she ran, Sesshomaru wondered about the chances of Kagome having conceived his pup that night.

Before he met Kagome when ever he would bed a female he would control potency of his own seed so that the female would conceive his child; but with Kagome he didn't, it wasn't something he planed it was with trying to get her to believe his love for her and comforting her, he didn't think about it.

Now Inuyasha and his mate Kibou were expecting their first pup, Inuyasha would often come to tell Sesshomaru that he would see Kagome again and that they'll have pup's of their own.

Sometimes Sesshomaru would get tired of having the reminders of what he lost around and thought about kicking them out; but at those times Sesshomaru went to were he and Kagome laid together. That place helped him get through that past four months.

Kagome was on her way to the birthing class her doctor wanted to go to; she always felt sad going there because she was the only one there that didn't have the youkai father with her; in the four months since she sealed the well Kagome didn't once feel sad about the way she left until she started going to these classes.

That way the father would sit behind a rub the growing belly's of their pregnant mates made Kagome think about Sesshomaru and wonder if he would ever do that; when Kagome would get home from those classes she'd hid in her room and cry she didn't want her mother to know that she was beginning to miss the father she knew that Mrs. Higurashi would tell her to go back.

Going back wasn't the problem staying was Kagome knew she could never last in the past even if she was with the one she loved; Sango told her once that Kagome would be nothing more then a whore to Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't believe that for a second but she started to pay attention to the villages the passed and how the women were treated.

Kagome didn't want to think about how her life would be like to always have to sit behind a screen to eat or to always have to walk behind her husband and never have a voice; it wasn't her, it wasn't Kagome Higurashi she was free she was from a future that those people couldn't dream up, that to her was a slow death.

Mrs. Higurashi knew of Kagome's crying after her birthing classes she knew it was for the father of her baby, but she also knew that Kagome wouldn't be the one to go back; so Mrs. Higurashi thought that with all the new youkai they've met because of Kagome having a full youkai, she could try and find the baby's father in this time. But the problem was Kagome wasn't saying who the father was.

Sighing at her daughter's bed room door Mrs. Higurashi went back down stairs to the computer she logged into the internet, since she didn't know who the father was a best friend would do even more so if said friend had youkai blood; so Mrs. Higurashi started to search youkai boards to see if anyone knew a Inuyasha or a Shippo.

After hours of going through and typing of the boards Mrs. Higurashi got a hit. It was a young boy he told her that his cousin's name was Shippo; Mrs. Higurashi continued to chat with a young boy till his parents got home that's when she got a big surprise.

In the heart of Tokyo Inuyasha was just coming home from work with his brother off who knows where Inuyasha had to run the company; Sesshomaru often did this around this time of the year Inuyasha believe it was because it was this time of year that Kagome left him.

When Inuyasha walked into the apartment his family lived in he found his middle son on the computer chatting with someone.

"Otou this person knows cousin Shippo"

"Petto, many people know Shippo"

"I know but most know that uncle Sesshomaru adopted him and cousin Rin but she says the Shippo is only a Kitsune not a inu-kitsune"

"Who are you talking to anyway?"

"I don't know some women that posted in a youkai message board; she's looking for someone named Inuyasha and Shippo"

Inuyasha stopped when he heard his name and looked at the screen name of the person his son was talking about; there was nothing about the name that would give away who the person was, but something told Inuyasha to talk to this person.

"Move son let me talk to her"

**Inukid:** your looking for some named Inuyasha?

**Shrinema:** Hai

**Inukid:** well you found him

**Shrinema:** does the shikon no tama mean anything to you?

**Inukid: **only memory's

**Shrinema:** it's nice to hear from you again Inuyasha

**Inukid:** do you know me or something?

**Shrinema:** one word Kagome

Inuyasha sat there for a moment before jumping up screaming making his mate that just walked in jump in fright.

"Inu baby what's wrong?"

"Kibou, I found her I promised and I did it I found her"

"Who mate?"

"Kagome..!"


	5. chapter five

1,708 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

Well I'm back with another chapter at first I thought I was going to post a message saying I wasn't going to post a new chapter because I didn't have anything come to me right away for this chapter but then I got the coolest review from MidniteTimberWolf who also gave me the name of Kagome's mother, thanks a bunch everyone for their reviews and to those of you who haven't review thanks for just reading my story. Enjoy this chapter I'll see you next chapter. Sesshomarus-secret-mate

* * *

Chapter five

Two months after Mrs. Higurashi found Inuyasha they met and chatted; Mrs. Higurashi continued to stay in contact with him even after she told Kagome about finding him. Both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha were shocked at Kagome's reaction to the news. 

**FLASH BACK**

Mrs. Higurashi was the happiest she could be, soon her daughter would have her friends by her side once more and hopefully the father of her child would be with her as well.

Mrs. Higurashi decided that today she would tell Kagome about finding Inuyasha.

Kagome came into the kitchen once again wearing a way to big shirt, it was even bigger then the new maternity clothes they just got her.

"Ohayou Okaa-san"

"Ohayou Kagome, I've got some wonderful news for you dear"

"Oh, what..?"

"I found Inuyasha here in this time"

Kagome could only look at her mother in fear; slowly Kagome sat down took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"You didn't tell him about my baby did you?"

" well no I thought you'd want to tell him when you see him; I've got his phone number right he-"

"NO! I don't want to see him I don't want to talk to him and most of all I don't want him to know about my baby!" Kagome yelled at her mother before leaving the room as fast as she could.

**END FLASH BACK**

After that Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything about Inuyasha to Kagome, but she continued to talk with Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was still alive in her time he never came to see her before; it wasn't like he didn't know where she lived. Kagome wondered why he didn't come by six months ago, but she was thankful that he hadn't knowing him he'd tell Sesshomaru about Kagome being pregnant and he would come and demand to know who the father was so he could most likely kill him. Or worse find out that he was the father and take Kagome's baby away from her; that was what Kagome was most afraid of she didn't want to lose her baby at all.

Kagome stood in front of her floor length mirror, she's read many books about pregnancy and saw many photos of different stages of pregnancy, but she couldn't understand why her stomach looked the size of a nine month pregnant women.

Mrs. Higurashi was just coming to tell Kagome that she was leaving to do some running. She opened the door to see her daughter looking at her growing belly in the mirror that's when she noticed how big Kagome really was.

"Kagome, you're getting so big" Mrs. Higurashi said

"I know it's weird from what I can tell I'm looking about nine month's along"

"Maybe there's more then one in there?" Mrs. Higurashi joked

"haha mama very funny"

"I thought so, I'm going out to do some running you have my cell number in case anything happens while I'm gone right"

"Yes"

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a hug mindful of the baby inside, then walked out of the room.

Inuyasha was sitting his youngest child in the car seat as the other's ran around him, thankfully most of the were grown and had the own mates; Inuyasha wouldn't know how to deal with them all.

"Petto, Shi, Rei, Mina please get in the car; don't worry my little peanut she's very nice you'll love her" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha got all the kids into the car and drove off to meet Mrs. Higurashi as far from the shrine.

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha pulled up at the park at the same time Inuyasha helped his children out before taking the baby and going over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi so nice to see you again" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha please call me Koon-loun you're far from a child now"

"Right, how's Kagome?"

Koon-loun sighed before she spoke again to Inuyasha.

"She's better I guess; she won't speak about what happen six months ago"

"I keep forgetting that to you and her it's only been six months"

"I've been thinking about that since we chatted online, you knew where she lived why didn't you go to her six months ago?"

"I couldn't at the time many things happened one was I found out the my mate was having another pup, this little one here; and well my brother Sesshomaru took off once again to only Kami knows where and left me to run the company"

"Wait I don't get it your mate told you six months ago that she was having this baby that you're holding?"

"Yeah, demon pups don't take a full nine months to be born and since both my mate and I are hanyou they've got a lot of demon blood in them"

"So what of a full demon pup as you call it?"

"That would normal depend on the pup some take a little longer to choose how they want to come out"

"I see"

Koon-loun and Inuyasha talked and watched his children play for a little while later until Koon-loun stood she told Inuyasha that she needed to get back before Kagome got worried for her.

They parted ways, on the way back to the shrine Koon-loun kept thinking about what Inuyasha said when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi Koon-loun"

"mama, something's wrong!"

"Kagome what's going on?"

"ahh help me mama!

Koon-loun dropped her cell phone and floored the gas to make it to the shrine in time.

She stopped at the shrine in less the five minutes she ran up the many stairs to the house she open the door to see Kagome on the floor in pain.

"Kagome, where does it hurt?"

"m-my s-stomach" Kagome said through the pain

"Can you walk you need to get to you doctors"

"No it hurt all down my legs"

Koon-loun knew that she would never be able to pick up her pregnant daughter safely so she did the only thing she could; she called Inuyasha.

Inuyasha answered the phone to hear a frantic Koon-loun on the other line he understood only a few things: "don't tell…Kagome pain….doctor in city" figuring that Kagome needed help he left the child with their emergency babysitter and went over to the Higurashi shrine.

Koon-loun Higurashi stood waiting for Inuyasha when he showed up she told him again not to breath a word to anyone about this or not only would Kagome kick his ass she would too.

Inuyasha nodded not knowing what this was all about but he felt that it was safest to nod; walking into the house Inuyasha was shocked to find what looked like a nine month pregnant Kagome crying in pain on the floor.

"Pick her up we need to get her to the doctors"

Inuyasha nodded and did as told he made quick work of the many stairs and gently set Kagome in the back seat to lay her down then got in with Koon-loun in the front.

Stopping at the doctors Inuyasha was shocked to find out that it was the same one his mate went to; Koon-loun went in to get someone to help while Inuyasha got Kagome out of the back seat, Koon-loun returned with the doctor and a nurse pushing a wheel chair.

The doctor looked to Inuyasha then Koon-loun then to Kagome, then cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Mr. Taisho what would your mate say if she knew that you fathered another pup with another women"

"Whoa you've got it wrong doc that's not mine, I don't know whose it is but I know it's not mine"

Doctor Kaonajimi looked at Inuyasha as if she was joking with him Inuyasha looked confused at that then looked at Koon-loun who was laughing.

Doctor Kaonajimi looked Kagome over and found what was wrong with her.

"Mrs. Higurashi is there anyone Kagome wanted to be there for a birth of the baby?"

"Only me and I'm here, why?"

"Because it's time the baby wishes to be born now"

"But she's only six months along!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi Kagome and the baby are both going to be fine"

The doctor walked away from Mrs. Higurashi to go back to Kagome, Inuyasha came back from calling his mate to let her know what he was doing and where the children were.

"Koon-loun how is she?"

"She's having the baby now"

"She didn't look pregnant when she left us, how far along was she?"

"Six months"

"Wow that's early for a human to be born"

Inuyasha sat down next to Koon-loun who noticed that around his neck there lay the beads that Kagome use to sit him with.

"Those have lasted all these years" she said laughing

"Yeah but the last three years that she traveled with us she didn't use them, I guess she just forgot they were still on me"

"Maybe now that you've found her she could remove them for you"

"Maybe but then again I've gotten kind of used to them being there"

The two sat in silence for a while until the doctor came out wearing scrubs and cleaning her hands smiling.

"Great news Kagome did wonderful the baby was born in his inu form lucky him and yes it's a boy.

"I have a grandson aww, when can I see them?"

"You may go in now"

"Thank you doctor"

"Wait Koon-loun, the doctor said he was born in his inu form, the baby Kagome just had is a full blooded youkai how?"

"I don't know Kagome didn't tell me who the father is"

Mrs. Higurashi walked away to go see Kagome who was laying in bed holding a silver puppy wrapped up in a blanket.

"Kagome..?"

"Mama, Look at him he's so cute"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the puppy to see that his eyes wear closed she looked up at Kagome with a question in her eyes.

"The doctor said they should open in three to five days, but right now it will know us by our scents"

"What will you name him dear?"

"Koinu"

Inuyasha watched from the door way shocked he could smell the scent of the father even from where he stood he didn't understand any of it most of his brother's actions.


	6. chapter six

1,694 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

Well I'm updating once more this isn't what I wanted but it turned out this way so I how you like it. Now for some bad news I won't be update tomorrow (Sunday) I'm sorry but I'll be back on Monday. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter six 

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were able to take Koinu home two days afterwards it came as no surprise to Kagome to find Inuyasha there with them when they did; Kagome knew that he could tell just by the pups scent who the father was thankfully he has yet to say anything on the matter, but Kagome know that he wouldn't keep silent for much longer.

The day they brought Koinu home his marking were more apparent then when he was born; like his father he had a crescent moon on his forehead but he didn't have Sesshomaru's magenta strips no he had only one really dark blue jagged one on his left cheek and on his right paw. What the doctor thought was most shocking was that Koinu had opened his eyes only two days after being born.

Kagome watched as her little baby rolled around in the bassinet that Mrs. Higurashi brought so Kagome could have the baby in the living room with her, Kagome loved the bassinet it had pictures of dogs all over the inside of it; Kagome thought that it would be best for Koinu to grow up knowing what he was and being alright with it.

"Well I think I'm going to start dinner" Mrs. Higurashi said once Koinu fell asleep

"I'll help you" Kagome said getting up

"No dear your start resting sit"

Once Mrs. Higurashi left the room Inuyasha who was still looking at Koinu spoke quietly.

"Is this why you left because you were having my brother's pup?"

"No I didn't even know I was pregnant until four months ago"

"Then why, do you have any idea what you put us, him through?"

"Because Inuyasha I didn't belong there, this is where I belong"

"Kagome you know that's a lie, he loves you still after all these years and I know that he'll love Koinu as well"

"No! Inuyasha don't tell him about Koinu please, he can't know"

"Why not Kagome he's his son too"

Kagome looked down at the sleeping pup she wanted to cry, but thought the smell of it would wake up her son from the rest he needed; she also wanted to go hid and take Koinu with her. Kagome didn't know why she thought what she did but she didn't want to take the chance that she was right and lose her only son.

Inuyasha could see the pain in Kagome as she watched her son, deep within his heart Inuyasha knew that he was the one to blame for that sadness.

"Kagome listen; back then I was and idiot I was young and angry, but you need to understand you deserve to be happy. Sango once told me that you said you were starting to have feelings for Sesshomaru a year before the jewel was complete; Sango told me that she gave you some advice she also told me that she was so very wrong and that it could happen. Don't believe for one minute that you're not aloud to love because you are you're the one person that shouldn't be kept from that"

Tears were falling down Kagome's cheeks not because of Inuyasha's words but the emotions behind them.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru still can not know about Koinu"

"Why not?"

"Because, I let him to take Koinu away from me, he's my son!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked that she would even think that Sesshomaru would do something like that.

"Well it's not like I can go tell him now any way"

"How's come?"

"Don't know where he's at since you left him all those years ago he's left around this time to go only Kami knows where"

"When will he return?" Kagome asked curious

"Who knows, I just hope he gets back soon I'm sick of doing his work"

"He still runs the western lands?" Kagome said shocked

"Yes and no, yes he does but that's not the work I'm talking about"

"What then?"

"Sesshomaru is the CEO of Taiyou Corp."

Kagome was shocked she knew of Taiyou Corp. her school has often had field trips there that's where Kagome fell in love with science that's why she worked so had at school it was her dream to work there one day, but to actually know the CEO was one thing she never thought about let alone think about having his baby it was almost to much for Kagome.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with concern when he said the name of the company he thought she was going to blackout; it looked that why to Inuyasha.

"Oi' are you feeling alright?"

At that point Mrs. Higurashi came in to tell them that dinner was ready to only gasp at her dazed daughter.

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"I only told her what my brother does for a living"

"Kagome dear are you alright?"

Kagome didn't answer she still was in shock at the turn of events, she kept looking at her son thinking how she didn't want to be one of those people that just pop out and claim to have some guys baby; the only thing different in this case would be that it's true and she wouldn't be doing the popping.

"That's nice but why would that cause Kagome to act like this?"

"I don't know all I said was that my brother is the CEO of Taiyou Corp. and she went like this"

"Did you say Taiyou Corp?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's been Kagome's dream to work there her school used to take field trips there every year"

"oh"

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi continued to try to get Kagome to come around, but nothing happened it wasn't until Koinu woke did Kagome react to his cry of hunger.

After Kagome feed Koinu she Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, Souta and Inuyasha sat down to eat their dinner; afterwards Souta tried to get Inuyasha to come play video games with him but failed when he told everyone that he needed to get back to his family; he then told Kagome that he'll come back tomorrow with a couple of surprises for her.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he left then went to put Koinu down for bed.

The next day Kagome got woken up before sunrise by the cry of Koinu, getting out of bed Kagome went over to his crib; Mrs. Higurashi went all out for the little baby she went out a bought a DaVinci Emily Crib with a Drawer in oak so Kagome could keep the baby things organized with a matching Emily dresser. Kagome picked up Koinu to stop his crying, checked his diaper she changes him, and fed him before she went down the stairs to get something for her to eat.

Kagome set Koinu in his bassinet before going to make some breakfast.

Inuyasha stopped off at Shippo's house before going off to pick up Rin he couldn't wait to see Kagome's face when she saw them and knowing that she didn't know about Rin being adopted by Sesshomaru would make it a big surprise.

Shippo was just about bouncing all over the car he couldn't wait to see his Kagome again; and Inuyasha has been most secretive about Kagome for some reason and it was driving him crazy.

Rin was being a little too calm for Inuyasha he tried to get something out of her, but nothing seemed to work it always was this way when Sesshomaru went away Rin would be unresponsive to anyone but Sesshomaru; Inuyasha just hoped that with them going to see Kagome she would being to come around.

Inuyasha pulled up at the shrine Shippo jumped out of the car while Rin gingerly stepped out Inuyasha thought of how much they still acted like the pups they were.

They walked up the many stairs to the house and knocked on the door Souta answered the door with an "Inuyasha's here!" that he yelled behind him causing Mrs. Higurashi to yell a soft sh at him.

"Welcome Inuyasha I'm sorry but you'll have to be a little more quite Kagome and Koinu are napping"

"Let me guess he got her up before sunrise this morning"

"Inuyasha, who is this Koinu?" Shippo asked

"Oh and who are these people?" Mrs. Higurashi asked just noticing Shippo and Rin

"Sorry Koon-loun this is Shippo and Rin; Shippo use to travel with us in the past, and Rin stayed with my brother Sesshomaru. Guy this is Kagome's mother Koon-loun"

"Nice to meet you Higurashi-san" Rin said politely

Inuyasha Shippo Rin and Mrs. Higurashi sat in the living room talking for another hour before Kagome came down thankfully Koinu hadn't woken up yet.

Kagome heard the talk and wondered who else was here; then a thought came to her that Inuyasha may have come back hurrying down the stairs as quietly as she could to only find Inuyasha and two others that Kagome couldn't name.

Inuyasha heard Kagome come down the stairs he nodded his head at Shippo then to the stairs; who looked that way too only go running into Kagome.

"Kagome-Okaa-san!"

"S-Shippo?"

"Yup I knew I'd see you again"

"If you're here who's that?" Kagome asked looking at the other person by Inuyasha.

"That's Rin"

"R-Rin?" Kagome said in disbelief

Rin stood and looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes before running over to her and crying into her shoulder.

"Rin I don't understand how are you here?"

"Two months after you left Sesshomaru adopted Rin and I" Shippo told her

"So, Rin's a youkai now?"

"More or less yes she's an inu-kitsune-human, because when Otou adopted us we became siblings" Shippo said

Kagome was shocked she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would do something like that; Kagome began to have second thoughts about her choice in not letting know about Koinu.

Kagome was about to say something when a baby cry was heard coming from upstairs.

"Be right back"

Kagome ran back up stairs and returned shortly after holding a new born pup in her arms; Shippo and Rin looked at her in shock wondering whose pup that was.

"Shippo, Rin I want you to meet Koinu, my son"


	7. chapter seven

1,360 words (after the chapter number)

4 pages

I'm sorry I know I didn't up date Monday and now this chapter is short I'll try and make up for it later I promise. What happen yesterday is that I was talking to this guy I like online and I didn't want to miss what he was telling me. I am sorry guys.

* * *

Chapter seven

After that day Shippo has come back to visit Kagome and little Koinu Rin, however; didn't seem to want to be around Kagome since then and Kagome didn't know why.

Rin however was busy looking for Sesshomaru she wanted nothing more then to tell him that they found Kagome and that she has a little pup she couldn't wait till she saw his face when looking at Koinu; she knew that he would be ecstatic about the pup. In the past once Kagome left all Sesshomaru would talk about were the pups he and Kagome would have in the future.

Rin went through all the things that Sesshomaru had given her once he returned; on one of them it still had the price tag, so Rin would be able to find out where he bought it from.

As she looked through her belonging Rin found a large scroll looking at it curiously Rin wondered why it was in her stuff and not in the library with the rest of the scrolls; sitting back against her bed she unrolled the scroll only to quickly roll it back up.

"_Now I know why it was here its aunt Sango's journal for Okaa-san"_ Rin thought

Gently putting the scroll on her back Rin went back to searching for that item.

Kagome had just lay Koinu down for his nap Shippo was telling Souta stories from the past Kagome's grandfather listened as well but he tried to make it look like he wasn't.

Kagome went over to Mrs. Higurashi who was beginning to start dinner.

"Mama, I'm worried"

"About what dear"

"Koinu's father, no one has heard from him in such a long time something could be wrong; and no matter how much I don't want him to know about Koinu I still worry about him"

"Kagome dear, let me ask you this; what is keeping you from loving him and from letting herself know you do?"

"I-I don't love him"

"Kagome…"

"Alright I thought I did in the past, but I know it couldn't be real"

"And why not?"

"Because it just couldn't were too different"

Kagome walked away from Mrs. Higurashi into the living room only to see Rin coming in the house with scrolls in her arms.

"Rin what are all those?" Kagome asked

"their for you, from Aunt Sango she wanted you to have this she once told me that she wanted to make for something she did a long time ago"

Kagome took the scrolls up to her room just as Koinu woke up. Downstairs Shippo was talking to Rin when Inuyasha walked in the house.

"Hey squirt your still here?"

"Hello uncle yasha"

"Hey Rin any luck finding him?"

"No none when Otou doesn't wish to be found he won't be"

"Wait your trying to find Sesshomaru?"

"Yes we thought that he should know about Koinu"

"Wait you guys Kagome doesn't want him to know"

Shippo and Rin looked at Inuyasha like he lost his mind; they couldn't believe that Kagome wouldn't want Sesshomaru to know about his own son and heir.

Kagome came back down stairs hold Koinu with a diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Remember mama I'm taking Koinu over to Ami's"

"Wait your taking your son that looks like a puppy over to a friend's house?" Inuyasha said shocked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy when she remembered that they haven't seen Koinu yet.

"Oops sorry I didn't tell you Koinu doesn't look like a puppy anymore"

Kagome opened the baby blanket so everyone could see Koinu; looking into Kagome arms everyone only could gasp in shock laying there cooing cutely was an almost human-looking baby; his jagged dark blue marks on his left cheek and right hand and the crescent moon, claws, pointed ears the silver hair and the tiny fangs were still there making him seem that there was something else about him that made him not so human.

"Kagome when did this happen?" Inuyasha asked

"Sometime this morning"

Inuyasha was shocked never before has he heard of a pup growing so fast.

Some where far from Tokyo Japan a figure stood within the shadows watching waiting for something or someone, he's done this the past five hundred years always around this time, however this time he left for another reason not because this time was just to hard for him to deal with; no he left this time because he found her. He's been watching her since she's been born watching as she grow into the women he so dearly loved, once she started to go down the well he began to count the years till she came back to her time running from himself five hundred years in the past; when it came closer to that time he began to prepare everything for her he wanted all to be prefect for her, however; he didn't count on one thing. Himself begin so worried that she would rejected him again that once the time came he chickened out and left,

That was six months ago and he still couldn't go back, he knew that his son and daughter would most likely be worried for him since all he ever spoke about was find her again and once he did he leaves.

As he stood there thinking about anything but her he didn't see someone walk up behind him.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sesshomaru"

"That's Sesshomaru-sama Mesuinu"

"Your still in love with that human aren't you Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

"Kagome is more then just a human and yes I will always love her"

Mesuinu was another inu-demoness that found Sesshomaru roughly 350 hundred years ago she wasn't from Japan at all, no one knew where she was from they just knew to watch her, however; once she saw Sesshomaru she ignored everyone and set her sights on getting Sesshomaru to take her as his mate. Once she found out that Sesshomaru already had someone he chose to be his mate she was pissed.

When she found out that it was a human she just about went on a rampage at the thought that her Sesshomaru would even touch a disgusting human.

"Sesshomaru she's a human their disgusting and smelly not only that but she'll die way before you"

"She won't die I have not lived over five hundred years and not find out how to keep the women I love with me"

"She'll never want you your demon she'll run in fear!"

"She's never run in fear of me before why should she start now"

"Wait she knows what you are?"

"Of course, I once tried to kill her and she's shot me with a arrow"

"You tried to kill her and now you love her?"

"I've loved her for five hundred years, and one day she will bare me an heir"

Sesshomaru left Mesuinu and slowly started on his way back to the home he hoped would finally get its mistress.

Kagome had just come back from showing her friends Koinu when she felt the little baby shiver like it knew something was coming.

"What is it Koinu? is there something wrong little one?" Kagome spoke to the baby gently hoping to get it clam.

Inuyasha was just coming out of the shrine; since Koinu was born he's been coming over the help Mrs. Higurashi out with a few things his mate Kibou thought that Inuyasha was just being sweet and helping a friend with her new baby, Inuyasha couldn't tell her that the baby was their nephew he knew his mate couldn't keep that a secret for too long.

After all it isn't like Sesshomaru gets an heir every day and not a full– youkai blood heir from a human at that.

As Inuyasha walked down to his car that's when he felt it Sesshomaru was coming back to his lands, and all those with a connection to his lands or him new it.

Inuyasha wondered if Koinu new that his father was returning, he just hoped that Kagome could make up her mind about letting Sesshomaru know about him.


	8. chapter eight

1,819 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru stepped into his beautifully decorated home he could tell that his daughter Rin was just there, most likely airing it out for him.

Sesshomaru didn't let anyone but those who had a direct connection to him in his home he had long ago named the demon exterminator and the houshi family to his chosen which gave them a small connection to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked down the halls to his room, when building this home Sesshomaru thought of the lay out Kagome would be most comfortable in, even though he knew that if she wasn't she wouldn't say anything; by the time she does it would be time a remolding any way. That way their pups won't get hurt by all the fancy things put in to impress business partners.

Though right now all Sesshomaru wanted was a bath, the scent of Mesuinu was clinging to him it was enough to make him ill.

Kagome stepped out of her relaxing bath this was one reason Kagome didn't want a place to herself yet, she wasn't sure how to handle bathing with a baby not to mention a youkai baby.

Kagome was glad for her Mother after all with her around Kagome could still finish collage and make great life for her son.

Kagome dressed quickly and went downstairs to see her Mother playing with Koinu.

"Alright mama I've got my phone if you need me I fed Koinu before my bath I left some milk in the fridge it's marked"

"Yes dear, be safe"

"Bye I will, bye my little one I'll see you when I'm done be good I love you" Kagome said kissing Koinu.

Kagome left the house and got in her car; it wasn't much but it got her to school and back. Kagome pulled out of the drive way and headed to school; along the way Kagome passed by Taiyou Corp. building she sighed in thought that maybe Sesshomaru was inside the building.

_'come on Kagome get a grip, so what if he's in there it's not like he's going to come out and say hi to you'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru sat in his office; he only came so he wouldn't go running off the Kagome's to see her or as his body wished to do mate with her.

When he got into his office he was happy to see that Inuyasha's short stay didn't end up like last time losing half of the newest product they were working on; going over the papers from the time he was gone Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had planned on having a in room science class from the local college, what shocked him the most about it was that he had a list of a few people that were called the best and brightest of the class and at the top of the list was one Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome got to school and went straight into her science class her professor was standing there waiting for everyone to get there. Once the clock said the time to begin the professor smiled at the class.

"well I've got a surprise for you all, today this class will be held at Taiyou Corp. in their research department, and not only that but some of you will be able to meet Mr. Taisho him self"

Kagome was shaking in fear, she knew that Sesshomaru would be able to smell Koinu on her and she hadn't made up her mind about letting him know about Koinu yet.

_'Kami-sama please save me!'_ Kagome thought

The professor finished telling them what they would be working out at Taiyou Corp. Kagome didn't pay any attention because she was too worried about Sesshomaru finding out about Koinu before she decided to him.

Kagome stood with the rest of the class still not knowing what was going on, she walked into the rented bus in a daze in her mind scenes of Sesshomaru finding out about Koinu.

At first she imagined that he flew into a rage and stormed off to the shrine and took him away, then she imagined that he ignored her like he didn't even know her; then she went to him laughing at her saying that he wasn't going to believe that the child was his no matter how much she told him it was.

Once Kagome shook those thoughts from her mind the thought of Sesshomaru smiling at her and coming over to see Koinu everyday and asking her out for dates came at those Kagome blushed her mind actually wondered to the night that Koinu was conceived.

The bus pulled up to the building and Kagome looked at it nervously, Kagome was really thinking that maybe she should have stayed home today.

Sesshomaru stood before the group smiling, he wasn't looking forward to this but having Inuyasha plan it; it had to be done no matter what he wanted. Looking over the group Sesshomaru had to stop himself from smiling out of pure joy standing in the back was Kagome looking somewhat nervous.

"Mr. Taisho this is my class"

"It's good to see you all here on time, come follow me"

_'Kami he still so arrogant'_

The group followed Sesshomaru to the research area Kagome watched his back nervously; she knew that he had some kind of plan on his mind and she wasn't going to let him get close enough to smell Koinu on her.

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's nervousness' he wondered what would make her so nervous around after what they shared, that's when he caught the slight scent of a inu-pup in her scent.

"This is Hachiro he's the heard researcher here, he will be handling your class today; now if Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takeshi, Mr. Takehiko follow me please we'll being the questions"

Sesshomaru now couldn't wait all he needed to do was remove two humans and he'll be able to speak with Kagome in private.

The scent of the inu pup on Kagome was driving him crazy he wanted to just turn around and ask her about the pup, but he couldn't with the other humans there.

Kagome was holding her breath waiting for Sesshomaru to say something about Koinu's scent on her, but as the continued to walk and he yet say anything Kagome wasn't sure he ever would.

The four of them came to an office Sesshomaru lead the three students end and sat at the head of a table in the room.

"Take a seat; I was informed that you three are the top students in your class and each of you hopes to work here once finished with your studies. Before we start with your questions I'd like you three to tell me where you'd like to work"

"Well sir I wanted to work in your tech division" Said Mr. Takeshi smugly

"I hoped on working in your medical division" Said Mr. Takehiko

"And you Ms. Higurashi where'd you hoped to work"

"um I..I hoped t...to work in t…the research science d…division" Kagome stuttered nervously.

Sesshomaru watched as the other two people silently laughed at Kagome because she stuttered while speaking with him.

"Very well once we are finished with your questions I'll have someone give you each a tour of those divisions; now let's start the questions"

For the next half an hour Sesshomaru answered their question while having to remind his beast that he couldn't just kick the other two from his office and have his way with Kagome, however; as the other two continued to silently laugh at Kagome because of her nervousness he needed to start telling his beast that he couldn't kill them.

"Well I think that is enough of the questions just stay seated and I'll go find someone to give you your tours"

With that Sesshomaru leaved, but only Kagome knew that he could still hear all that went on in the office.

"Man Kagome stutter enough now he'll never higher you"

"Back off Akio..!" Kagome hissed

"Watch it Akio you got little s…stuttering Kagome mad"

Kagome got up from her chair and walked to the window ignoring the childish antics of the other two in the room, until she heard one say something other then a taunt.

"Hey Katsuo check this out the guys has a katana in his office"

Kagome turned to see the one named Akio Takeshi opening a door.

"Akio close that door now!" Kagome whispered as quietly as she could

"Why are you whispering Higurashi the guy can't hear us?" Katsuo asked

At the moment that's when Sesshomaru returned looking rather pissed.

"Mr. Takeshi, Mr. Takehiko I find your lack or behavior disgusting please return to your class at once, Mr. Masuyo will make sure you make it back safely."

Sesshomaru waited until they left before turning to look at Kagome.

"You're looking very well Kagome"

"A…Arigato"

"Kagome you don't need to be so nervous with me, we know each other very well"

"I…I should be getting back to my class now"

"is it mine Kagome?"

"is what yours?"

"the pup Kagome I smell it on you"

Kagome was shocked she didn't know what to say yeah she knew that he'd be able to smell Koinu on her but to come out and ask if it was his, she wasn't expecting that.

"Listen Kagome I wish to see my pup"

"Please Sesshomaru just leave me alone"

"Why Kagome, why won't you believe me?"

"Because I have no wish to be hurt again and I don't wish it on my son either!"

Sesshomaru stood shock at Kagome's words; the only thing to have actually made it through his mind was the word 'son'.

"Kagome I could never hurt you or our son"

"My son Sesshomaru he's my son"

"Kagome he's my son too no matter how much you don't want to believe it"

"I don't care he'll never be your son"

Kagome started to leave the room but was stopped by Sesshomaru hand.

"you can not keep my son from me Kagome, don't make me have to take him from you"

"NO! I WON'T HAVE MY SON GROW UP THINKING I'M NOTHING BUT A WHORE!"

If Sesshomaru thought he was shocked at Kagome saying he has a son, he wouldn't be able to say what he was now; all that he knew was Kagome had just impelled that he thought her as a whore.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI STOP IT!" Sesshomaru yelled shocking everyone in the building.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru thinking she was going to see a golden eyed semi pissed Sesshomaru, but was shocked to find a red eyed highly pissed Sesshomaru holding her arm.

"No one not even you calls my mate a whore got that Kagome" he growled

"Mate..? Who is your mate?"

"You are Kagome, you have been since the night our son was conceived; I just didn't mark you I wanted to ask you first"

* * *

Ok I updated yay me!

* * *

**Native Wolf Cub**--- First Kagome won't know about Sesshomaru returning because she wasn't marked, the only connection she has with Sesshomaru at this point is Koinu. For your next three question your just going to have to wait and see I can't give everything away. Now I wasn't sure if I explained that good enough but the company Sesshomaru owns Kagome has dreamed of working there that's why she's still going to collage. Again your going to have to wait everything should be explained in detail Thanks for your review

Review I love getting them!


	9. chapter nine

Yeah I know I'm late I know I said I'd up date when I felt better but it's hard to write when you have to baby-sit and your so tried from being sick while babysitting but I hope you can forgive me. Oh and thank you all for the get well wishes I enjoyed those when I got to my emails. Enjoy this chapter I'm off the work on a child's voice.

1,671 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kagome got home still in shock, Sesshomaru had told her that she should expect him coming by tonight and have some of her things and some of Koinu's ready to go; Kagome still didn't know how she liked that.

Kagome found her Mother walking about out back with Koinu giggling in her arms.

"Mama..?"

"Oh hello dear, how was class?"

"It was alright; um we need to talk"

"What's wrong dear?"

"I saw Koinu's father today"

"Oh did you tell him about his son?"

"I didn't have to he could smell him. Mama he's coming over tonight he wants Koinu and myself to go live with him I don't know what to do; we can't go live with him"

"Why can't you, he is Koinu's father you do love him"

"Mama it's not about love, it's about the fact that his father hates humans"

"If you don't love him dear then why are you so worked up about him coming?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm scared he might take Koinu away"

"Kagome is there something you're not telling me about the father of my grandson?"

"Let's go inside mama there's a lot I need to tell you"

Kagome walked back into the house with her mother following behind her; as she went she was trying to think of how to tell her mother everything. Once they set Koinu on a large blanket so he could roll around safe from anything that could hurt him; Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the couch.

"First of all do you remember me telling you about Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru?"

"Yes you said that he was the lord of the western lands and that he used to be an enemy until he joined up with you"

"Yes well he's Koinu's father, the night I left I was feeling lonely and not welcome with Inuyasha finding a mate and Sango and Miroku with their new born baby"

"So you're telling me tat Koinu is a prince"

"Yes"

"Oh Kagome, is this why you didn't want him to know?"

"No I didn't want him to know because of what my friend Sango told me"

"Kagome you can't let other's make your choices for you"

"I know mother but what she told me made sense"

"And what did she tell you?"

"Before I answer that you need to know that before Sango had told me this I told her I was beginning to have feelings for Sesshomaru"

"Go on honey"

"After I told her that she pointed out that he's a Taiyoukai and full demon and that he'd only see me as a whore nothing more"

"Oh Kagome you have to know that's not true, look he wants you and Koinu to live with him"

"I know but I have to be careful"

Mrs. Higurashi was about to say something when the door bell rang making Kagome jump and Koinu whine. Smiling at her daughter Mrs. Higurashi walked to the door to only open it for the most beautiful male she's ever seen.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi I'm Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, I'm here for your daughter Kagome"

"Welcome please come in Taiyoukai-sama" Mrs. Higurashi said with a gentle bow.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said nibbling on her lower lip.

Sesshomaru watched in almost a daze as she nibbled on her lip white teeth not to gently holding the lip and a pink tongue coming out to lick the same lip moist; all Sesshomaru could do to restrain himself was look around for his son.

"Kagome, where is he?"

Kagome turn around just for a second and picked up Koinu who was cutely trying to play with his own fluffy tail. Sesshomaru chuckled at the pup when he saw him, at first he was shocked to see how much he looked like a mix of both his own mother and father there was only slight differences that were from himself or Kagome.

"Sesshomaru meet Koinu, Koinu this is your daddy" Kagome said gently

The three of them watched as Koinu whined out and reach out for Sesshomaru, Koinu's tail swished back and forth in an effort to get to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome may I?"

Kagome handed the wiggling pup over to Sesshomaru who held him gently as the pup sniffed around him curiously.

"Tell me Kagome what form was he born in?"

"His inu and he opened his eyes only two days after birth"

"My what a strong pup you have given us Kagome"

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with Koinu, Koinu would crawl up to the top of his head and whine then Sesshomaru would take him down and hold him; Koinu kept whining at him Kagome was beginning to think something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru is there something wrong with Koinu?"

"no why do you ask?"

"He keeps whining he's never done it so much before"

"It's alright Kagome he only wants me to remove my sealing spell"

"He knows you have one?"

"Yes he can smell my inu and knows that I'm his father, but I believe he wasn't to play with my tail more then anything"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her son playing with Sesshomaru's tail. Koinu whined once more which caused Sesshomaru to sigh and release his spell and wrap his tail around his son.

They watched as Koinu snuggled into his tail and yawned showing his tiny fangs, with a soft whine Koinu fell asleep in his father's tail.

"Kagome don't forget yours and Koinu's bags" Mrs. Higurashi said

"So your mother knows I want you and Koinu to come with me"

"Yeah I told her I needed to ask for advice on a few things"

"Listen Kagome I won't make you do anything you're not ready to do you know that right"

"So Koinu and I will have our own room?"

"Yes I have set up a room for Koinu between ours; we each have a door leading into his room"

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

Kagome walked back to give her Mother a hug while Sesshomaru carefully removed a sleeping Koinu from his tail, so they could leave without him drawing attention from shrine goers.

Kagome returned to Sesshomaru to see him replace the sealing spell and pick up Koinu's bag and placing it over his shoulder. Kagome came and picked up her bag and followed Sesshomaru out of the house.

They walked down the shrine stairs to only stop at the limo waiting for them at the bottom; Sesshomaru place Koinu's bag in the trunk then turned to help Kagome with hers all the while holding on to Koinu.

Once the bags were taken care of Kagome got into the limo with Sesshomaru right behind him; when Kagome got in the limo she was shocked to see a car seat ready for Koinu across from the both of them.

"You did think of everything Sesshomaru"

"you haven't seen the half of it; once I found out about Koinu I called our house and had it made ready for a pup, and let me tell you Jaken wasn't happy when I told him that he needed to have anything and everything that would be harmful to the pup gone before I got home this evening"

"You still have the toad working for you, yuck"

"Do you not like my retainer Kagome?"

"I just never could understand how you could stand his smell, he always smelled worse then Kikyo and she was dead"

"Well he is an imp youkai my dear believe it or not Jaken cane travel over to the land of the dead and back"

"Kami no wonder why he smells, I'll just ask one thing of you and it's only for Koinu"

"What's that?"

"Please make him bathe more often"

Sesshomaru sat there and just laughed Kagome could only watch in shock true back in the past she saw many different emotions come from the Taiyoukai, but laughter was one that she didn't think he'd ever show.

"Sesshomaru may I ask you something?"

"Ask what ever you wish"

"Why did you adopt Rin and Shippo?"

"Why not? The day you asked me to watch over Shippo when you left I made the choice to raise him as my own and Rin she was already like my daughter I thought I'd make it so. Plus they both wanted to see you again"

Kagome nodded not really knowing what to say, but yet knowing that she'd have to do something. Sighing Kagome turned to the window to watch things pass by wondering what was going to happen between the two of them.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and after and while he noticed that she was getting tried then finally Kagome sat back in to a more comfortable place against Sesshomaru's shoulder and fell asleep, wrapping an arm around her Sesshomaru pulled her close content with having her next to him and their son sleeping soundly across from them.

It wasn't long after that did the limo stop at Sesshomaru's house carefully Sesshomaru picked Kagome up out of the car with Koinu wrapped up in his fluffy tail gently sleeping like his mother.

As Sesshomaru walked to Koinu's room Kagome wrapped her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and would not let go Koinu thought his Mother had a good idea and did the same to his tail finally getting to Koinu's room Sesshomaru found that Koinu didn't want to be put down and hung on tighter turning back and going into Kagome's room he found where Koinu got his stubborn streak from when Kagome refuse to let go.

Sighing Sesshomaru walked to him room with Kagome in his arms bridal style and Koinu in his tail, kicking off his shoes Sesshomaru laid Kagome down first the crawled in beside her then wrapped his tail around her with Koinu between them safely.

Taking one last look at his little family Sesshomaru laid his head down and joined them in sleep, dreaming of what might happen now that he had his Kagome back with him along with something special.

* * *

RoxyFoxyKitsune- his name is pronounced Ko-Inu, inu just like in Inuyasha and Ko as in Koi it actually means puppy I couldn't help but name him that hehe thanks for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter ten

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been having some trouble with people in my home it seems that my nieces' that are 12 and 13 have gotten into a whole lot of trouble with fanfictions both reading and writing them, and now my adoptive mother thinks I'm doing something I shouldn't. so basically the heat is on and only time will tell what is to come to pass about my fanfictions. But have no fear I'll continue to write and update them no matter what; however, there will be times where you won't hear from me at all due to the fact I can only write when both my nieces' aren't around and my adopted mother isn't either which only gives me at night but alas my adoptive brother is up all night on the computer so I need to wait for him to be at work which he does at night.

And I'd wanted to thank everyone that sent me get well reviews and urged me back for the land of the dead; your reviews really cheered me up THANK YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Lady Ky

1,788 words (after the chapter number)

5 pages

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kagome was the first to wake up late that evening; sitting up as best she could Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her waist and Koinu keeping him safe and warm between both of his parents.

Sighing Kagome laid back down and moved to watch her son sleep all wrapped up in Sesshomaru's tail, but what she ended up doing was watching Sesshomaru sleep instead.

To Kagome Sesshomaru looked unreal laying there cuddled next to his son with a soft smile upon his lips; ah his lips from the first moment Kagome saw them back in his building all she wanted to do was kiss them till both hers and his were red and swollen from kissing, but she held herself back and didn't let such thoughts act.

Now as she watched the raise and fall of his chest with his gentle breath Kagome was even more tempted to reach over and kiss him.

Sesshomaru slowly began to come into the waking world; the first thing he noticed was something moving in his tail, the second thing he noticed was the tiny breath upon his neck.

Opening his eyes Sesshomaru first looked at little Koinu sleeping in his tail then he saw the bright blue eyes of Kagome looking at him.

"Ohayou dearest"

"Could you let me up please?"

Sesshomaru smiled and tried to pull Kagome close, but managed to wake Koinu. Sesshomaru was expecting a cry from the young inu, but what he got was a cute little laugh.

"Awww and how is my little inu is today" Kagome cooed

"Does he always wake up like that?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome sat up and tried to take Koinu from Sesshomaru's tail, Sesshomaru however other thoughts had and let Kagome go and brought Koinu closer to him.

"Your not alone anymore Kagome, I can take care of Koinu"

"Sesshomaru..?"

"Relax Kagome I did raise two pups on my own you know"

"Yes I wanted to ask you why you adopted Rin and Shippo"

"Because they are my pups why wouldn't I adopted them"

"But Rin was human and you hate humans"

"I'll admit that in the past I wasn't the nicest demon to humans, but over 500 years one does change"

"So back in the past you didn't mean what you told me?"

"Don't ever think that Kagome I meant that with everything I am!" Sesshomaru said sitting up.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then quietly got out of the bed.

"Kagome….?" Sesshomaru said softly

"Where are mine and Koinu's rooms?"

"Kagome what happen to you? Why won't you believe me?"

"Sesshomaru don't please"

"Kagome I won't let you walk away from this, we've got a son"

"I won't have this discussion in front of my son"

"Fine, then come out to dinner with me"

"We can't leave Koinu here!"

"I'll get a babysitter for him, I'm sure Rin would just love to watch him"

"Rin..?"

"Oh yes she's been often called 'the little mother' she sits all the time"

"Sesshomaru I don't know"

"Please Kagome I'd like to prove my love for you, if you let me?"

"I don't know"

"Please Kagome"

Kagome didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru; his eyes were pleading with her and every emotion could be seen something that he would never let happen in the past, she could see his love for her and Koinu.

Kagome wanted to cry she didn't know what to do; yeah she wanted to love Sesshomaru and let him love her, but she didn't know if she could deal with the pain again. Loving Inuyasha was to much for her; with all of his put downs and rude comments Kagome wasn't sure if she could deal with Sesshomaru doing the same.

"Where's my room Sesshomaru I need to think"

"Alright Kagome, go through the door on the left in to Koinu's room yours is on the other side"

"Thank you are my bags in there?"

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said sadly

Kagome nodded and went to take Koinu who was still in Sesshomaru's tail giggling cutely.

"I'll take care of him for a while Kagome"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I should get to know my son"

Kagome nodded slowly then left the room; once in the room Kagome fell on the bed and cried, Kagome missed Sesshomaru so much the last few months but she wasn't sure she could actually believe in his so called love.

"_come on Kagome get a hold of your self you can do this, this is the time I wish I could talk with Sango. Wait Sango's journal I forgot about that"_

Kagome got up from the bed and went over to her bag and pulled out a few scrolls. Unrolling the scrolls Kagome sat on the bed to read.

_My sister I write these scrolls hoping that you could for give me for my words. I've wondered if things would be different if I knew then what I know now. My sister I know now that it could happen a Miko and a Taiyoukai; you can fall in love, I know this now and I'm sorry for what I said. _

_Kagome you need to know Lord Sesshomaru does love you with everything he is; I see him crying because he misses you, I may not know what happen the night before you left but I do know what happen to day you left. He cried Kagome Rin heard him; Inuyasha took over the work for the western lands._

_All I ask of you sister is to give him a chance he'll surprise you, just look at Rin and Shippo. I know you Kagome and I know you still love him and I know you've been hurt; but Sesshomaru isn't like Inuyasha just please give it a chance don't let my bad thoughts get in the way._

_Love your sister_

_Sango_

Kagome cried her own dead sister knew more about this then Kagome herself. Kagome didn't know what to do but she did know one thing she would follow her sisters' last wish and give Sesshomaru a chance starting now.

Standing up from the bed Kagome headed back to Sesshomaru's room knocking lightly on the door Kagome waited for an answer; when nothing came Kagome walked into the room.

Kagome walked into the room to only stop in shock; there in the room was Sesshomaru dancing around the room with Koinu in his arms. Koinu was giggling happily as Sesshomaru dances around; Kagome giggled at the site seeing Sesshomaru with a pup in his arms was the best site ever to Kagome.

Leaning up against the door Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to realize she was there.

"You going to stand there all day or join us?" Sesshomaru teased

"So you did know I was here and I thought I was getting a show"

"Was there something you wanted or did you want to just watch me dance with our son?"

"Well I was actually wondering if you knew where Sango and Miroku were put to rest"

"Yes I do, but are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah I can I just need to handle a few things with Sango"

"Alright we'll go as soon as you're ready"

"Just let me pack a bag for Koinu and we can go"

Kagome stepped out of the room and into Koinu's and found the diaper bag and began to pack it with and second change of clothes and some diapers etc.

Once she was finished packing the bag Kagome return to Sesshomaru's room to find him dancing with a giggling Koinu in his arms.

"Are you having fun with our son?"

"You called him ours"

"well he is ours, and yeah I'll admit I've been a baka"

"so dose this mean you'll give this a chance?"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru was so over whelmed with happiness that he did the only thing he could think of. As fast as his youkai powers allowed him Sesshomaru was before Kagome giving her a kiss that she wouldn't be likely to forget any time soon.

The kiss made Kagome go weak in the knees; she knew that her choice would make Sesshomaru happy, but his kisses where almost too much for her so much passion in just one kiss, so much love, so much understanding, so much tenderness, so much desire all in one little kiss.

When Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss he had to catch Kagome from falling.

"You alright Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just not used to your kisses"

"I'm sorry you just made me so happy"

"And how did I do that?"

"you given me my son and the chance to be the family he needs"

Kagome could only smile at Sesshomaru an think that he has indeed change in the six months since she last saw him; but then again it has been 500 years for him.

"Now my dear have everything for Koinu?"

"Yup he's all packed"

"Alright we'll stop and pick something up to eat on the way"

Kagome picked up the bag while Sesshomaru got Koinu together they walked out of the house to one of Sesshomaru's many cars.

Placing Koinu in the back in his car seat Kagome got in the passenger side next to Sesshomaru who reached over for Kagome's hand.

"Any place you'd like to eat my Koi?"

"Um…not really"

"Alright my choice" Sesshomaru said smiling

Kagome began to worry about Sesshomaru's smile as they pulled out of the garage and drove down the road.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

hr 

/hr 

Chapter Eleven

The Dinner was perfect at least to Sesshomaru though he wasn't sure it was the same for Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to ask her how it was for her; even though they've made progress in their relationship Sesshomaru didn't think Kagome would think it was a prefect dinner.

After dinner Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to go see where her dear friends were lain to rest, Kagome had left Sesshomaru with Koinu to walk over and kneel down before the grave of her dear friend/sister. Kagome sighed before placing a hand on the small grave marker of her dear friend, she could remember all the adventures they had together and all the times Kagome had gone to her for advice about Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. Then in the rust of emotion Kagome began to cry all the sadness about not being able to be with her friend in her last days or being there for the birth of her other children,that she was sure she had knowing Miroku.

"I'm so sorry Sango, I was a fool I should have known or thought of you guys before I left. I should have left a note or something telling you goodbye or something." Kagome sobbed over the grave.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome knowing all she said to her friend, he pained him to know that she missed them so much, that it caused her tears. Checking on Koinu and finding him napping in his car seat Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her she could only sigh in sadness.

"it wasn't fair for me to leave them like I did" She whispered knowin her could hear her.

"come let's return home there's something I should show you"

Kagome stood looking at him curiously as he lead her back to the car. Getting in the passenger side while Sesshomaru went over to the driver side. Kagome was still sad she didn't know what Sesshomaru had to show her, she just hopped that is would help her not be so sad.

The drove into the drive way and Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car before getting Koinu out, together they walked into the house to b greeted by Sesshomaru's retainer Jaken.

"my lord you have returned, can i get you anything my lord?" Jaken squeaked.

"Jaken bring me the chest of the demon exterminator to my chambers"

"right away my lord"

Sesshomaru put Koinu down for a nap, then lead Kagome to his bedroom just has he made Kagome is on his bed did Jaken knock. Answering the door Sesshomaru took and small chest from him and closed the door and turned back to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Sango left this to me when she passed, she told me on her death bed that one day I'll know when it's time to open it, I didn't understand then but I do now."

Sesshomaru opened the box and pulled out what looks like an envelop from this time but it looked to be extremely old, once out Sesshomaru set the box next to hom before turning back to Kagome and looking her in the eye.

"I'll admit to only you Kagome that when I was given this I took a look inside and I found this, I wanted so bad to read it when I smelled you scent on it, but out of respect for Sango and your friendship for her i didn't, but I think you should read it now" Sesshomaru said handing her the envelop.

Kagome took the letter in confusion, she wondered what could be so important that Sango didn't put in her journals, with great care seeing how the paper is so old Kagome opened it to only gasp in shock.

"_Dearest Sango,_

_I know I left without saying goodbye to you, and Miroku and even your sweet little one,and I'm sorry,but I couldn't be there with everyone being so happy. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that I hope your have a nice peaceful life with you and Miroku and all your many children Miroku will make sure you have together._

_Also I wanted you to know that Inuyasha and Shippo and even little Rin have found me, and I've given birth a full blooded inu youkai he's so sweet he likes to wake up giggling which is so kawaii, I've ran into Sesshomaru and I have gotten your journals from Rin and I have decided to take your advice and give Sesshomaru a chance so now we are living together (I have me own room) and we are slowly working things out and raising our son together._

_Sesshomaru took me to your graves today I know it's a sad thought, to know that someone has already been at your grave when you sit there reading this, but remember I'm in the future, yes all very confusing eben for me, but anyway as I sat there I began the think of all the thing we went through together and all I could think about was how I left things with you, how I left without even a note, I guess that's why I wrote this to say all that I didn't the day I left. Now that I said that and gave you an small up date on my little life it's time for me to end this letter sadly I really don't want to,but you most likely have children calling for you and my little puppy should be waking from his nap soon, but before I go don't let anyone know about this letter I have a feeling that Sesshomaru was the one the find it, but please don't let him know what's in it._

_Your loving sister always_

_Kagome_

Kagome could only look at the letter in shock, it wasn't until Sesshomaru placed a hand on her thigh did Kagome jump.

"is there something wrong Kagome?"

"hai, It's a letter"

"from Sango?"

"no from me, I wrote it today"

"how do you know you wrote it today?"

"cause I say that you took me to their graves"

"you shock of the future in the letter, isn't that dangerous?"

"only for those that were going to live until this time and Sango wouldn't tell anyone what was in the letter since I asked her not too"

"what else did you tell her?"

"I told her about our son, and how I was found by Inuyasha and Shippo and even Rin and how we are living together and that I got her journals"

"journals?"

"yeah Rin had given me some journals she wrote"

"I didn't know Sango was writing journals, so what was in them?"

"personal things between sisters" Kagome said while sticking her tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"now careful Kagome unless you want to use that tongue" Sesshomaru said while grinning.

Just as Sesshomaru lead in to give Kagome a kiss they heard a gentle giggle from the baby monitor on the night stand. Sighing Sesshomaru turned to look at the the door to Koinu's room then looking at Kagome.

"hold that thought I'll go check on our son"

Sesshomaru stood and went to Koinu's room, Kagome sighed and looked around her eyes landed on the letter from herself, smiling she stood and went to the bed room door leading to the hall way, stepping out of the room Kagome made her way to her room and sat down on the bed and pulled a piece a paper and a envelop to her and began to write that same letter.

Sesshomaru had changed and feed Koinu before putting him in a play ben to play while Sesshomaru finished his thought with his mother and maybe making a brother or sister for Koinu. Walking into his room Sesshomaru noticed that despite what he said Kagome didn't hold that thought or stayed in the room. Following her scent Sesshomaru found her in her room sealing a letter with Sango's name on it.

"what are you doing my love?"

"writing that letter to Sango"

"but you don't know how it got into the past"

"sure I do the well, it was only sealed because I sealed it to keep Inuyasha away, therefore I can unseal it to send a letter"

"I see, but before we go off sending letters to the past there's something I would like to finish"

"Sesshomaru please I'm not ready for that just yet" Kagome said sadly.

To be honest with herself she was indeed ready do make love to Sesshomaru again , but from what her heart wanted and what her mind said she was at a lost as to what to do, thankfully they were taking Koinu over to see his grandmother which meant Kagome could get some advice.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do here was the one woman he love above all the one he wanted to make his mate and be with for the rest of eternity, yet she couldn't even hug him without thinking about the bad said of it all. He was starting to lose confidence in himself.

At the airport of Tokyo Japan was a beautiful woman she had platinum blond hair the reached to her calves her clothe clung to all her curves showing everyone around just what she had to offer, her make up was flawless, her eyes were a forest green shinning as they looked around.

"so this is why Sesshomaru left me for this dumb all well I just have to steal him from some lowly human and I'll have a mate and give him his only heir, now to find my mate to be"

The woman left the airport and headed to the finest hotel in Tokyo, after convincing the receptionest to give her the best suite in the building, she went to her room and picked up the phone book and started searching for the one name that will lead to her being very happy.

After finding the name under the company she wrote the address down before going over to her suitcase and began to unpack and chose the prefect thing to wear when going to see her soon to be mate.

hr 

/hr 

Well I up dated one fic I'm working on up dating into the heart of the past right now, so look for that soon. And let me say thank you all for the wonderful reviews about my cheating fking ex and I want you all to know that thankfully I am not pregnant, so no worries.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I'm sure some of you would like to see what I thought Koinu should look like so I cam up with this

http://i3. size=1 width=100% noshade>Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru headed to work early in the morning leaving Kagome and Koinu still sleeping today he was going to take Kagome over to her mothers so their son could spend time with his grandmother Sesshomaru hopped that he and Kagome could take that time for some alone time together and work on their would be relationship.

Kagome had woken up and went down for some breakfast to find that it was already made for her and that the maid was already working on making a bottle for Koinu, when she heard Koinu start to giggle Kagome went to get up with the maid took the bottle and started up the stairs, Kagome was appalled here she was the mother of the baby and this maid acted like she couldn't take care of her own child. Not liking this on bit Kagome move in front of the maid.

"excuse me but I do believe that I can take care of my own baby, so either you hand over that bottle or your fired!" Kagome told the maid.

"I'm sorry miss, but you do not have a authority to terminate me therefore I have no reason to do as you suggest"

"and who does have the authority other then Sesshomaru? And who was it that told you to take care of my son?"

"why master Jaken, he said that no human wench could take care of a full blooded youkai right nor would they want to"

"oh hell no, first **I'M** going to take care of my son then I'm going to kick Jaken so hard he will feel it for the next thousand years then I'm to call Sesshomaru so he can fire your ass, now give me that damn bottle"

Kagome said this very anger-ly before grabbing the very hot bottle in her hand, once the bottle touch her hand she screamed out while dropping the bottle making ti burst open.

"tell me you weren't planning on feeding that to my child?"

"well of course I was"

"you bitch! That bottle could of cause him to get hurt look at my hand if it was hot enough to burn my hand through the bottle which happened to be class something that conducts heat image what it could do to my baby, now clean that up and go pack you shit and if I see you around here and my son I will have you arrested on the spot now go!"

Kagome turned and went to get her son normally she would have a bottle with her to feed him after she changed him, but since this maid took it upon herself to mother her child tried to burn him from the inside out Kagome wasn't taking any chances with her baby, so after she changed his dipper Kagome went down stairs to see that the maid never cleaned up the floor and now was no where to be seen, coming to the conclusion that once Koinu was feed that she would have to forgo the Jaken killing and call Sesshomaru.

In the building of Taiyou Corp. sat Sesshomaru he was trying to look over the product list for when he was gone just trying to catch up with what Inuyasha was doing while he was away, when his sectary buzzed on the intercom.

"Gomen TaiyouSama but there's a women here to see you she's says it's important that she speaks with you"

"very well send her in"

It wasn't very long before the door to his office opened and Sesshomaru recognized the scent that hit him in the face, and when he looked up to see a seductive smell staring at him all he could do was growl low and threatening at said women.

"aww Sesshomaru is that any way to greet your future mate" the woman purred

"Mesuinu you are not my future mate I have chosen my mate and you are not her nor will you ever be, now leave my building at once!"

"but Sesshomaru what can this human give that I can't?"

"everything"

"what about your heir you need to have a full blood inu to keep your lands"

"I already have an heir by my chosen mate Mesuinu"

"you chose to name a disgusting hanyou as your heir!"

"my son is not disgusting nor is he a hanyou he is a powerful full blooded inu like his father"

"and the human lived!"

"begone now!"

the women known as Mesuinu looked sad for a minute before smiling once more at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't like the smile on her face and reached under his desk and pressed the button for security, it wasn't long before the came to his office, they normally moved fast when he buzzed for them. When they entered Sesshomaru nodded for them to take her away, she ended up growling low as they took her arms.

"Sesshomaru you will be my mate even if I have to kill that human and take the pup as my own you will be mine"

Sesshomaru didn't like that so when the guards left he buzzed his secretary and told her he was going to finish working from home and have all his calls forward to have business cell phone. Then he putt some important papers in his briefcase and left the office and then the building.

Kagome had wrapped her hand and a thick bandage, after feeding Koinu Kagome had discovered that her hand actually started to blister cussing loudly hopping some maid would hear her Kagome had set Koinu in his second play ben and went to call Sesshomaru to only find out that he already left, so Kagome went back to playing with Koinu and keeping an eye out for both Jaken and that maid.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru got ome and the second he walked through the door he was mee by both Kagome's and their son's scents smiling to himself Sesshomaru started on his way to Koinu's room knowing that's where both of them would be playing most likely, just as he was about to step on the first step a maid came and bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru, he was about to just ignore the maid when he heard her speak.

"forgive me my lord but the human staying here has caused some trouble with the staff"

"how so?"

"she has tried to fire some of the maids my lord"

"for what reason did she give for such acts?"

"I know not the reasons my lord"

"then you best go tell whom ever she fired that they are no longer employed here, for that human is now the lady of this house therefore any and all house hold troubles and servant high-ers and terminations all fall to her"

Sesshomaru spoke then left the maid alone never seeing the look of disgust on her face, Sesshomaru went into his room and left his briefcase then headed for Koinu's where he found Kagome playing on the floor with their son.

" Kagome..."

"your home Sesshomaru" Kagome said standing forgeting all about her bandages hand that is until Sesshomaru saw it.

"Kagome what happen to your hand?"

"oh yeah, I tried to call you at work but you had already left, so I was waiting until you got home"

"what happened Kagome?"

"I got burnt"

"how you should of had your breakfast made for you when you woke?"

"I took a bottle from a maid who refused to give it to me"

"and this maid burnt you?"

"no worse the bottle did, a bottle full of milk she was planning on feeding you our son"

"wait why was a maid going to feed our son when your the mother and it's your right unless he's being babysat? And why on earth would anyone give a bottle hot enough to burn a hand to a baby"

"I asked the maid who gave the order to take care of Koinu I was told Jaken also I told the maid she was fired for not listening then for tempting to murder our son, but I was told I couldn't fire her that only you and Jaken can"

"how bad is you hand Kagome?"

"it's blistering, I wrapped it up so when playing with Koinu his claws wouldn't pop them and they don't hurt so much when covered"

"place Koinu in his play ben Kagome we're going to go have a talk with the staff and Jaken"

Kagome did as Sesshomaru said then followed him down to the main room where they stood, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru pushed a button on the intercom and all the servants come into the room quietly, Kagome was shocked that their were some many maids and butlers around the house, as Kagome looked around she saw the maid who burnt her walk in Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and silently poked him in the hip when he looked down at her she nodded over to the maid who burnt her.

Sesshomaru understood what Kagome was telling him, she wanted to point out the maid she fired and who harmed her and tried to harm their son. Sesshomaru watched as they all walked in after the last butler entered Jaken, he was waving a stick or cane and hitting some of the servants on the calves.

"bow to your lords fools!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken shut it!" Sesshomaru spoke

"Hai milord"

"now the reason I've called you all here is because I've heard that there as been some trouble today concerning Mr. Higurashi , I'd like to make this clear that from now on Ms. Higurashi is now the lady of the house and what she says goes, and that goes for our son Ms. Higurashi is the mother therefore will be taking care of him is that understood!"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" the servants chanted at once

"but my lord don't I take care of you petty house hold troubles?" Jaken asked

"your all are dismissed but you and Jaken" Sesshomaru said to the maid who burnt Kagome.

Everyone left and went back to work while Jaken and the maid stayed, Jaken was still grumbling about not being answered by Sesshomaru and the maid wasn't even paying attention.

"now do you have a name maid?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ikeike my lord"

"good now tell me why were you going to feed my son when clearly he has a mother?"

"I was told to my lord"

"by whom?"

"why my lady of course, she has said that she was sick of looking at him and told me to take care of him while you weren't home"

"and why would she say that?"

"I do not know my lord"

"Jaken tell me why this maid was going to feed my son this morning?"

"I had told her to my lord, no human is worthy of have the honor of caring for the heir of the western lands" Jaken said proudly thinking he did good.

"Jaken need I remind you who this human is?"

"Iie my lord, she is the female you chose to bare your heir before you sought your mate from the past"

"and who was my mate from the past Jaken?"

"the strange human that followed the hanyou around my lord"

"My love tell Jaken who you are" Sesshomaru told her with a wink.

Kagome knowing what he meant walked over to Jaken and shocked him with a light burst of miko powers making bother Jaken and the maid known as Ikeike step back in shock and fear.

"you see Jaken the lady of the house and the mother of my son is my mate from the past, now tell me what else you told this maid to do now!"

"I just told her to take care of the infant on top of her normal duties, though I did say that the infant was a full blooded inu youkai"

"and you Ikeike where did you get the idea that the milk which you thought to give my son was to be scolding hot?"

"well normal inu youkai's mother milk in rather hot and I just thought that he would like some milk that seemed like it came from it's real mother"

"and what the lady told you it was her baby and told you to give the bottle over you did what?"

"I told her that she couldn't fire me and that I was told to take care of the baby because no human could or would want to care for a full blooded youkai"

"and what happened after my lady got burnt?"

"she asked if I was going to feed it to my lords son which i answered yes then she yelled at me and told me to clean up the mess that she made by dropping the class bottle and told the pack up and leave or else I'll get arrested"

"then tell me why is it that there is still nasty milk and class on my kitchen floor and why you are still here?"

"because she can not order me around my lord"

"Jaken call the police now, as for you Ikeike your fired and you are going to stay here until the police come for trespassing"

Kagome watched everything with a king of shock when she first tried to make her into a bad mother and Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who couldn't lie to Sesshomaru turned everything back at her she was shocked, then she stood there and told Sesshomaru right to his face the whole truth and didn't disguise any of the hatred she felt for Kagome. Kagome began to wounder why someone she never met would hate her so much when it came to her, stepping forward Kagome looked right at the maid and asked her a few questions.

"how long have you worked for Sesshomaru?"

"you dear speak of him as suck human!"

"answer my questions or you'll feel what it's like to be burned"

"two hundred years"

"and you fell in love with him when?"

"..."

"I see

Sesshomaru was shocked never would he thought about one of his maids falling in love with him, he was so catch up in Kagome he didn't think about anyone loving him nor did he care all he wants is Kagome to love him.

When the police came and took the maid away Sesshomaru had shown them Kagome's hand and they asked if she wanted to press charges for asalt Kagome was about to say no when Sesshomaru spoke up saying yes she does, after taking about what happened and everything the police left leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her back up to Koniu's room where he forgot about work and sat down with his small little family and gently played with his son.

* * *

WOW two chapters in one up date don't you love me now, I see the plot is getting thicker, who is the maid and was she really in love with Sesshomaru? Only time will tell. Review me please I love hearing from you. http://i3. 


	13. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
